The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue
The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue is to be the 4th SpongeBob movie starring the voice talents from Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Dee Bradley Baker, Doug Lawrence, Thomas F. Wilson, Lori Alan, Jim Cummings (succeeding from the late Ernest Borgnine and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Maurice LaMarche (succeeding from Tim Conway respectively), Mary Jo Catlett, Tress MacNeille (succeeding from Marion Ross respectively), Jill Talley, John O'Hurley, Victoria Beckham, Scarlett Johanssen, Emily Hahn, Sebastian Bach, Jason Marsden, Carlos Alazraqui (succeeding with 1 character from the late Stephen Hillenburg respectively), Sirena Irwin and Brian Doyle Murray. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 11, 2021. Plot Summary 1 day right after the events of the 1st film, the 2nd film and the 3rd film, there's more trouble bubbling up in Bikini Bottom and King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's other daughter, Neptuna has been kidnapped by Plankton and his best friend for life and minion, Squarch, so SpongeBob and Patrick seek help from the 2 retired undersea comic book heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in order to become their alter-egos, Spongeman and Pat-Boy. Together as always, Spongeman and Pat-Boy go out on a quest to rescue Neptuna, but when they look on the big jumbo-tron, they find out that Plankton and Squarch have turned everybody including Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Fred, Tom, Nancy, Sadie, Nat, Grandma Squarepants, Fred, Tom and even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy into stone statues. Spongeman and Pat-Boy never wanna give up, but they know that Bikini Bottom will be back to the way it was before. Voice Cast Members * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Spongeman, Gary, Harold, the Dirty Bubble and the French Narrator (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Charles Nelson Reiley respectively) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick/Pat-Boy (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward (voice) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Fred, Tom and Perch Perkins (voices) * Doug Lawrence as Plankton, Larry and Fred and Tom's angry screaming and yelling effects (voices) * Thomas F. Wilson as Flats (voice) * Lori Alan as Pearl (voice) * Jim Cummings as Mermaid Man (voice, succeeding from the late Ernest Borgnine and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Maurice LaMarche as Barnacle Boy (voice, succeeding from Tim Conway respectively) * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Squarepants (voice, succeeding from Marion Ross respectively) * Jill Talley as Karen and Judy (voice) * John O'Hurley as King Neptune (voice) * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite (voice) * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy (voice) * Emily Hahn as Princess Neptuna (voice) * Sebastian Bach as Prince Triton (voice) * Jason Marsden as Squarch (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter and the Talking Parrot (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Stephen Hillenburg respectively) * Sirena Irwin as Margaret and Betsy (voices) * Brian Doyle Murray as the Flying Dutchman (voice) Live Action Cast Members * Bart McCarthy as Captain Bart (live action pirate appearance) * Kristopher Logan as Squinty (live action pirate appearance) * D.P. FitzGerald as Bonesy (live action pirate appearance) * Cole S. McKay Cole as Scruffy (live action pirate appearance) * Dylan Haggerty as Stitches (live action pirate appearance) * Henry Kingi as Inky (live action pirate appearance) * Randolph Jones as Tiny (live action pirate appearance) * Chris Cummins as Concession Guy # 1 (live action appearance) * Todd Duffey as Concession Guy # 2 (live action appearance) * Mageina Tovah as the Movie Usher Woman (live action appearance)